Absolute Toughness
is a very, very, VERY hard mission. It consists of 750 rounds. Every 25 rounds, a mini-boss appears. You start with $1000. This mission has custom rounds. Also, you can save here due to so many rounds. The bosses are the most powerful Bloons in the Blooniverse (more powerful than E.N.T.I.T.Y.!), F.A.I.L. And S.A.F.E.! This is also a marathon level (levels that are the longest in length to exist and can be hundreds of times longer than normal levels)! It takes place on Cave System, set to Hard difficulty. Rounds I add 25 rounds at a time. #1 Pink Bloon, 10 Blue Bloons #10 Regrowth Green Bloons (Rush) #100 Red Bloons (Rush) #10 Camo Yellow Bloons #15 Camo Regrowth Green Bloons #1 House Bloon, 1 Purple Bloon #5 Nuke Bloons #1 Lead Bloon, 1 Dael Bloon #1,000 Red Bloons, 1 Traitor Bloon #5 Two-Faced Bloons, 10 Zebra Bloons, 25 Black Bloons, 25 White Bloons #1 Attrct Protector Speedy Assassin Click Camo Purple Bloon, 100 Red Bloons #1 Red Bloon (Same speed, but 100 health) #1 [[Super Bloon] #1 Camo Super Bloon #1 Regrowth Super Bloon #1 Camo Regrowth Super Bloon #1,000 Nuke Bloons (Rush) #5 Super Bloons #100 Rainbow Bloons (Rush), 1,000 Yellow Bloons (Rush) #1 Hyper Bloon #1 Swarm Ceramic Bloon #10 Super Bloons (Rush) #1 Overpowered Blue Bloon (1.75x as fast, 350 health, and holds the Overpowered Red Bloon found on Round 12) #1 Regrowth Hyper Bloon, 5 Nuke Bloons #1 T.U.R.B.O. (Mini-boss) #10 Evolution Bloons #5 Regrowth Thick Ceramic Bloons (Rush) #50 Super Regen Rainbow Bloons (A rush of 15, another rush of 15, and then a rush of 20) #100 Paint Bacterial Bloons (Rush) #100 Camo Lead Bloons (Rush) #9001 Yellow Bloons (Rush) #100 Aqua Bloons, 100 Tiger Bloons, 100 Dael Bloons, 100 Police Bloons, 100 Lead Bloons #1 Regrowth Swarm Ceramic Bloon #9001 Pink Bloons (Rush) #100,000,000 Overpowered Red Bloons (Same health, but triple speed) (Rush) #100 BTD456Creeper Bloons (Rush) #123 Regrowth Super Bloons #1 Overpowered Green Bloon (twice as fast, 450 health, and holds the Overpowered Blue Bloon found on Round 23) #1,000 Commando Bloons (Rush) #100 Monotonous Bloons (Rush) #100 Hyper Bloons #1,000 Camo Regrowth Glass Bloons (After defeating them, the X appears) #1,000 Camo Regrowth Dael Bloons #1 Doom Bloon #100 Ghost Bloons (Rush), 1 Red Bloon #1 Evolution Bloon, 100 BTD456Creeper Bloons (Rush) #1 Camo Super Regen Starburst Speedy Resist Unstoppable Eater Assassin Infinite Red Bloon #1 Multiply Hyper Bloon #10 Nuke Bloons #1 Underpowered Z.O.M.G. (It and all of its M.O.A.B. class children have half health) (Mini-Boss) #1 B.F.B., 1 M.O.A.B. #5 T.U.R.B.O.s (Rush) #1 Spawner M.O.A.B. #1 Overpowered Yellow Bloon (twice as fast, 750 health, and holds the Overpowered Green Bloon found on Round 38) #5 M.O.A.B.s (Rush), 2 B.F.B.s (Rush), 25 Ceramic Bloons (Rush) #1 M.O.A.B.B.F.B. #10 T.U.R.B.O.s (Rush) #1 Regrowth B.F.B. (The M.O.A.B.s regrow into MORE B.F.B.s, the Ceramics regrow into M.O.A.B.s) #1 Spawner M.O.A.B., 1 Traitor Bloon #1 Spawner B.F.B. #100 Gold Bloons (Rush), 100 Speedy Purple Bloons (Rush) #1,000 Hard Resist Two-Faced Bloons (Rush) #150 of every non-blimp Immune Bloon (no properties) #9876543210 Red Bloons (9 groups of 1,000,000,000 each, then 8 groups of 100,000,000 each, then 7 groups of 10,000,000 each, then 6 groups of 1,000,000 each, then 5 groups of 100,000 each, then 4 groups of 10,000 each, then 3 groups of 1,000 each, then 2 groups of 100 each, then a group of 10) #1 Overpowered Underpowered Red Bloon (1,000,000 health, but travels at 1% speed) #1 Z.O.M.G. #12345 Speedy Purple Bloons (Rush) #1 Overpowered Pink Bloon (1.75x as fast, 1,000 health, and holds the Overpowered Yellow Bloon found on Round 54) #50 T.U.R.B.O.s (2 rushes of 25 each) #1337 Zebra Bloons (Rush), 1337 Two-Faced Bloons (Rush), 9001 Purple Bloons (Rush), 9001 Pink Bloons (Rush) #1,000,000 Yellow Bloons (Rush) #10,000 Ceramic Bloons (Rush) #6,000 Thick Ceramic Bloon (Rush) #10 BTD456Creeper Bloons (Rush) #1 S.U.P.E.R.B (Mini-boss) More coming soon! Category:Special Missions